


Is it a date?

by Tsuh



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dog!BB-8, Fluff, M/M, photographer Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt: photographer, dog!BB-8a cute BB-8!dog, Poe as a photographer and Finn "attacked" by a dog (spoiler: it's BB-8). There's also some bad humour





	Is it a date?

“BB8, come on, we’re already late! No don’t run over there!”

Finn looked around, trying to see where the sound was coming from. Around him people were packing their things, looking anxiously at the sky starting to turn black. He finally found the man, running after what seemed to be a dog. At least he hoped it was one. They were running toward him. As they get clother Finn started to doubt they would stop before they reached him.

Finn watched as the dog turned suddenly left and instead of the dog hitting him, the man did. They both fell on the grass. Some minutes passed where both were too startled to move. The dog came back and started to turn around them, yapping.

The man got up and give him his hand. Finn had some hesitation before he accepted the help.

“I’m so sorry. BB8 was so happy to go outside. He’s not like that normally.” He was pointing at the dog running after a butterfly. “By the way, I’m Poe.”

“Finn. So...”

“BB8 no !”

Poe runned after the dog which had decided to hunt birds. He was getting closer to the pound, too focused on his play and, before Poe could reach him, he fell on the water. BB8 jumped out of the water and runned in Finn’s leg. Finn tried to push him away at first but gave up when the dog looked at him. He watched Poe coming back, preparing another apology.

“I don’t know how to apologize more. I’m sorry he ruined your pants.... Okay, forget I said that. It sounded better in my head.”

Finn looked at the orange dog at his feet and then the man. Both were looking at him apologetically.

“It’s nothing. Now I’m just gonna go to an exhibition smelling like I slept with a wet dog.”

Poe started to laugh and Finn quickly followed him.

“I think we’re even now?”

“Not sure about that, your dog just chewed my photographs.”

“No BB8...”

“You’re sure you can say anything else than no BB8? It looks like you say it a lot.”

“I’m not sure making fun of me is the best you can do. Just tell me how much I owe you so I can go before this hellhound embarass me further,” Poe turned his attention to the whining dog, “No BB8, that’s why we don’t go outside anymore. It always end like this. ”

Finn looked at Poe kneeling to be on the same level as the dog.

“I know you need more attention but I already told you not to molest good-looking guys in the street.” Another pat on the dog’s head and he turned his attention back to him. “So your price?”

Finn froze, not sure what to answer, still focused on the good-looking guy part of the sentence.

“A coffee?”

Wait, what did he just say? He did not want to say that. He was supposed to say no, thanks and goodbye. Inviting him was not planned.

“Coffee it will be”, said Poe smiling. “Now?”

A bell rang in the distance, six o’clock.

“No. I’m already late. Just...” Finn grabbed a paper out of his pocket, “take this.” Poe took the card handed to him. Finn let him no time, he petted BB8’s head one last time before he moved away.

“Wait, we-”

“Just call me okay?”

*

*

*

The exhibit was a success. Finn watched from afar as people were looking at the photographs or discussing them.

“It appears you’re not a total failure Finn.”

Finn turned around to face Phasma. He tried not to show his antipathy as he answered.

“What a pleasant surprise to see you here but if you’d excuse me I’m needed somewhere else”

“Really? I saw no one with you, well I’m sure I just didn’t notice. I don’t want to be rude.”

“Finn you’re here!”

Finn startled as he felt an arm around his waist and a kiss on his cheek. Phasma looked at him and then the man who had appeared. He could almost see her planning their death.

“Oh, Phasma. I didn’t remember sending you an invitation.”

“I was leaving Poe. I have better thing to do tonight. I let you with your little lover.”

Poe? The man with the dog. The man he runned away from hours before. Okay, Finn you need to stay calm.

“Don’t pay attention to her” said Poe as Phasma walked away, “she’s just bitter she lost a contract.”

“Contract?”

“Yes, the organisation of this exhibition.”

Finn tried not to react. He had made a fool of himself in front of the one hosting his photos. He would hit his head against a wall right now if it were an acceptable behaviour. Instead he asked the first question that crossed his mind.

“No dog tonight?”

Congratulation Finn, you can’t think of a proper sentence when someone is talking about work. Poe smiled at this question.

“Well, people are not very fond of him. Not taking BB8 was one of the condition to have this place. Obviously they don’t know what they’re missing.”

Finn nodded trying not to think of the damages the dog would have made. It seemed like Poe could not see the threat is dog was. He only saw the cute fluffy puppy.

“So, what about this coffee? People don’t need us anymore.”

“It sounds great?”

Okay, that’s it. He would give everything to see him smile. Finn followed Poe to the bar in silence. As the man handed him a cup of coffee Finn started to apologize.

“I’m sorry I runned away before. I... I was just stressed.”

“It seems like you weren’t late and not smelling like you slept with a wet dog.”

“What? You wan’t another apology?”

“Not to me, to BB8.”

Finn shook his head when he heard that, not really surprised. He looked at Poe waiting for his answer.

“Is it a date?” he said after a moment.

“If you want to.”

“So... it’s a date. And don’t forget to bring your hellhound.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading <3


End file.
